The First Snow Of Winter
by BonesBird
Summary: My very first FanFic - please be nice. Booth plans a surprise for Brennan. Meanwhile Brennan has a chat with Angela. I suck at summaries.


**Hi all, for anyone who hasn't come to this from Twitter - this is my first fic. It's short and fluffy, as I wanted to get it up while the thought was still fresh in my head. I got the inspiration for this from the fact we here in England have just had out first snow of Winter.**

**This fic is set ahead 1 year, and around the 4th of December (which is the traditional day in my family to put up your decorations)**

**Hope you like the fic, and therefore I hope that you will review. Good or bad.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Bones. If I did this would have happened in Goop On The Girl.**

**Thanks. Shin x**

The First Snow Of Winter

Brennan looked out across the snow covered ground of the Jeffersonian and thought to herself _'why do I let myself in for this'. _She knew Booth was planning something, but she was unsure of WHAT he would be planning. Her thoughts drifted towards Booth, and it made her think about what the coming month would bring.

However much she was unlikely to admit to herself, let alone anyone else, she had begun to like Christmas, and she knew that part of that was Booth and Parker. She had spent the last three Christmas' with them, though this year she planned to go to the Congo. She knew her father wanted her to stay. As her thoughts wandered towards her first Christmas with Booth, locked in the lab, she heard a noise behind her, she turned quickly to see Angela, holding a pair of gloves and a hat, both of which Brennan had forgotten

"Bren, you'll catch your death in this weather"

"Ange, you know what this is?" Brennan said to her clearly concerned best friend

"Yes, it's snow" Ange replied, looking confused at Brennan's question

"Do you know why it's significant?" Brennan asked, Angela getting more confused by the second

"Sweetie, it's just snow?"

"No, Angela, it's the first snow of Winter. Traditionally two friends stand in it together, and make wishes for the season" Brennan recited a fact she'd found during an internet search for her new book. She smiled back at Ange, catching the snow on her gloves. "I don't know why they would make wishes, but at least we could talk"

"Sure, sweetie, what would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know, what are your plans for the holiday season?"

"Same as every year, spend the morning with my dad, I'm not sure about the rest of it? What about you, are you spending it with Booth and Parker?"

"No, I'm going to the Congo, Parker is in Quebec with Rebecca, again, he enjoyed it last year"

"So you're going to let Booth be alone, on Christmas?"

"No, Ange, he's thinking of going up there too. Do you think leaving him alone on Christmas is a bad idea?"

"Sweetie, you're head over heels for Studly inside, even though you won't admit it. Leaving him alone would be cruel. Why is he in your office anyway?"

"So you think I should stay?"

"Well, you stayed last year, and that wasn't so bad. Maybe you should throw a dinner party again"

"Maybe I should, I think Booth…" She trailed off as there was a cough behind them. The two turned to see Booth standing near the main entry.

"Well, are you ready?" He said, walking towards Brennan, Angela ran ahead, no doubt to remove Hodgins from the lab. Booth placed his protective hand on it's usual spot in the small of her back. Her whole body tingled as he placed his hand there. He leant and placed his lips next to her ears "come and see your surprise" he whispered, making her shiver. He took it as a sign of the cold, he pulled her hat down so it covered her eyes and guided her down to her lab. One hand on her back, the other holding her hand to guide her. She felt him turn her in the direction of her office, he stopped "stay still for a moment" he whispered, as he shut the door and flicked a switch. "open your eyes" he called.

When Bren opened her eyes she saw a beautiful arrangement of Christmas decorations, tinsel of all colours adorned her bookcases, her table, the supports for the windows, the door handles, the table and her computer. Everywhere he could put tinsel he had. He had also placed a small Christmas tree in a corner of the room, under which she saw three presents.

"Wow" was all she could think to say. She smiled at him, at a loss for word. She walked towards the tree and felt Booth following her. She looked at the tags on the presents, "To Dr Bones, Love Parker" and "To Bones, Love From Booth" were the two biggest, while a smaller one read "To Bren, Love Ange". Bren noticed the slight difference on the tags. She filed it away to ask about at a later date. As she turned she noticed Booth was right behind her. She reached to him to steady herself, but once she was stable again she didn't let go. She felt all her muscles tighten as she decided to throw away a stupid line he had written long ago. She reached up and kissed him. Lightly on the lips, she felt him kiss back. Slowly as the kiss deepened the thought came to her.

Maybe she would spend Christmas in DC again this year.

**I dunno about anywhere else, but its tradition here to stand with a friend during the first snow. It's something I love to do. Maybe you guys should all try it next snow, wherever you are!**


End file.
